Once Upon Your Buried Black Heart
by bluDraconis
Summary: Idea from the Movie Once upon a time in Mexico. Harry is not only who they think he is, He is a muscian, a lover and a brother. And he will not fall for just anybody, even if he has a thing for boys with red hair and freckles, and blondes with grey eyes..


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue. Theme was picked up from the movie Once upon a Time in Mexico, and the movie El Mariachi.

England, Surrey Private Drive, Home of the Dursleys

Vernon Dursley was man, not a great man but a man, and as all men do, they make mistakes. So when he married his wife Petunia he swore that he would be good to his family, no matter what. And he did just that, even when he lost his first job as a CEO of some big time Arms Company that invented new weapons for the highest bidder, usually America and other shady clients. But does this stop his drive to provide for his newly pregnant wife? No, it spurs him on to create his own company, from the ground up, and who cares if he got some of the money from his well off brother in law? Why should he tell his wife, whose pride was so that it was a weakness? No, he borrowed the money and even though the young generous lad died before he could pay him back, Vernon never forgot a kindness done upon him, so when his nephew was found on his doorstep he knew this was his chance to prove he was a great man. But behold, his own wife fell from that grace, her spite for her sister knowing no bounds treated the young one like it was his own fault.

He took to drinking as most good men who can't reach greatness sometimes do, and even though his wife was inconsolable he was not going to treat family in the same respect. So what if the child was different? He was a Child damnit and was going to be treated as such. Petunia noticed his behavior and calmed down somewhat. The fact that the child looked nothing like Lilly must have helped for the child had green eyes, but not like hers, but like Petunias Grandmother, Patricia Holmes, who by all means was not normal, it was no secret that she was a witch, who loved to enchant her family with her voice and through the art of various music.

Now, with two children to feed he thought how to treat the two, and came to the conclusion that in the benefit of his own flesh he should promote the love of brothers between them, this way if shit went down with his growing business, his own son would have protection that the world knew nothing about. So in time, Dudley and Harry went to the same School, had the same opportunities, and slept in the same room, as brothers. Dudley grew up loving the Art of Combat, as was noticed by Vernon who, sent him to all the best schools of Martial Arts, thus Dudders learned to kill in over a thousand ways with just his thumb. This did him a great good, because of the training he learned patience, and understanding becoming the youngest to graduate from the school of Wu, in 1998. He was seven years old, and one of the proudest moments of his father's life.

Dudley went on to become his older brothers personal bodyguard, who surprisingly was a petite little fellow, in Vernon's point of view. The muggle doctors all said he was not malnourished, just a little guy. He always expected it had something to do with the parents death. He didn't fret though, he knew he did right by the kid, and was proven right when Harry first words were, where is daddy? He laughed at Petunias dropped face, and picked up the child, lovingly kissed his for head and placed him with his own son, who attempted to snuggle him.

Now, Harry, spent much of his time with his Aunt, who was agonized at that fact and Vernon should know, as it was he who had to listen to her nightly bitching, he took to the bottle of course. This went on for years until one day at her neighbors home, Alice and Petunia would sit and have tea and of course bitch about their husbands and gossip like any other pair of hens. Alice noticed Harry take a liking to her grandfather's guitar, she didn't give a damn about the cantankerous old pedophile, so she happily gave it to the little guy, he learned how to play in a matter of days, but just simple songs yet the way he played them sounded as if Harry himself wrote the songs, and how he sung! Glorious was the music, and Petunia would know talent in music, as she prided herself as being Patricia's favorite grandchild because of her own ability to carry a tune. So she enrolled Harry into the England School of Art and Music, where the little seven year old boy blossomed to be a renowned musician, and soon left the school to attend to private homeschooling with his cousin whom he now saw as brother who protected him from the other boys rather perverted eyes. Around the time the boys reached the age of 10 Petunia and Vernon saw to their awakening, a time where children wake up from the world that surrounds their own, and taught them all they were able to about the world, both Magical and Muggle. Harry Learned of his purpose to those who just dropped him on his family's doorstep, and Dudley learned of the hate they had of not only himself but of Harry as well, the fanatics, the jealous, and those who wanted to suck his cousin dry. They told the children of Harry's inheritance, of the school he would attend and of the dangers he would meet.

Vernon then sent Harry to Madrid, where he had some Cartel connects and allowed Harry to make name for himself. Here is Harry learned of the pleasure of guns. Here he learned how to dodge police, gain the trust and love of the people, to live. He learned to live. He picked up the name El Mariachi and used it to blend in with dirty bars, where the Musicians sold their bodies as well as their music to the hungry audience.

So by the time he made it home at 12 years old, he was versed in the real world, far from naïve, and was not to be fucked with, and when he received his Hogwarts Letter, he breathed. Looking into Vernon's proud eyes, he whispered, "they have no idea what I am, but I will show them uncle, I will show them."


End file.
